You Can't Hide From Me
by WomensWrestlingLover
Summary: NXT Divas Sasha, Charlotte, and Becky just debuted on the main roster so after Charlotte leaves, Sasha decides to confront Becky about something. (sorry...I really suck at summaries and titles)


_**This was requested by my fanfiction friend , so I hope she along with everyone enjoys this one-shot...OH I ALMOST FORGOT, WHEN YOU GET THE CHANCE, READ HER STORIES BECAUSE THEY'RE REALLY AMAZING**_

 _ ***July 13, 2015; After RAW is over***_

The NXT divas were sitting on some crates backstage talking about finally debuting on RAW, which lasted for about ten minutes until Charlotte grabbed her jacket and hugged the two girls then left, leaving Sasha and Becky all alone.

"So...are you busy right now or later?" Sasha asked Becky as she stood up and took a step towards the orange-haired girl

"Well now that you mention it...no I'm not busy at all, what about you?"

"I'm not busy either, that's why I asked if you were silly" Sasha replied as she laughed and took another step towards Becky causing Becky to jump off the crates and back up into a wall

"Uhhh...Sasha you're getting a little too close here" Becky said as her face turned a bright red and she was backed fully into the wall that was behind her

"What was that?" Sasha aked as she pinned her friend against the wall

Becky struggled to get away from Sasha as she started sweating nervously and wiggled around

"Ugh just stop fightong it Becky, you know I'm stronger than you"

"Ugnh Sasha what the hell are you doing?" Becky asked as she continued to struggle to get away from Sasha

"Becky, Becky Becky...when will you learn that I'm not stupid" Sasha said as she smirked and continued pinning her friend against the wall

"Sasha what are you talking about? I never said that you were stupid"

"I know you didn't, but I'm talking about how you think that I don't know how you really feel about me" Sasha replied as she took another step towards her bringing them face to face as she continued pinning her against the wall

Becky's face turned an even brighter shade of red as she continued struggling against Sasha and acting innocent as to what her friend was telling her "What-What are you talking about? I only have...friendly feelings for you" Becky denied even though she knew that her feelings for Sasha were waaaay higher than just on a friendly level.

Sasha simply giggled and continued to pin her friend against the wall "Oh my god you're so adorable Beck...I already know that you're in love with me, so just hurry up and admit it"

"WHAT! I..I'm not in love with you Sasha, y-you're my best friend"

 _ *** FLASHBACK***_

 _**It all started the day she was put in a storyline wth Sasha. She was seeing Sasha's face and seeing her smile everyday, and she was hearing her voice and laugh everyday, and as the days went by, she got so addicted to all of it to the point where she could literally never find happiness without her. She then started to slowly fall in love with it and her, which is why she's being so nervous with Sasha.**_

 _ *** END OF FLASHBACK***_

"oh my fucking god Beck... Bayley already told me and so did Alexa. And by the way, it's really noticeable by how nervous you get whenever you're around me"

At that moment, Becky stopped struggling against Sasha as she started thinking about Bayley and Alexa

"You know what...Yeah I'm on love with you, so what? I can't help my feelings and I'm done trying to-" Becky was cut off by Sasha pressing her lips to hers causing Becky to get weak in the knees as she lustfully kissed back. Sasha then smiled and slipped her tongue in Becky's mouth and starting swirling it around with hers causing Becky to moan and put her hands on Sasha's shoulders as she continued kissing her back. After a while the two split apart due to a lack of oxygen, leaving a smile on both girls' faces.

"Come with me to the locker room Becky" Sasha said as she let go of her friend

"Well shit...you don't have to tell me twice" Becky responded before turning around and running inside the divas locker room causing Sasha to smile and run after her

 _ *** IN THE DIVAS LOCKER ROOM***_

As soon as Sasha made it into the divas locker room, she locked the doors then turned around and kissed Becky as if her life depended on it, in which Becky happily returned the kiss. Sasha tried to slip her tongue in Becky's mouth again, but Becky pushed Sasha off of her

"What are you doing Becky?" Sasha said as she regained her balance but Becky simply chuckled and removed her shirt, only to reveal that she was not wearing a bra, making Sasha's eyes widen as her face turned red "Well damn...someone was prepared for this"

"I'm always prepared baby gir...I'm always prepared"

"Holy fuck you don't know how much that turned me on" Sasha said before putting her hands on Becky's ribs and licking her left nipple slowly, making Becky moan quietly

And the one little taste of Becky's nipple made Sasha extremely excited and it showed by how she was greedily licking and sucking on her nipple bringing out slightly louder moans from Becky

"Ohh fuck this feels so good but can you like skip this and go on to a new area please?" Becky moaned

"Fine but let me do the other one first" Sasha said as she pulled away from Becky's nipple, only to switch to the other one and do the same exact procedure to it as the first one

"God damn Sasha...you're really good at this"

"I know but thanks anyway" Sasha said as she sat Becky on a bench

"Oh shut up and stop being so damn cocky" Becky said as she chuckled and smiled at Sasha

"Now you know that I can't stop being cocky because that's just who I am" Sasha replied as she removed Becky's pants

"well you...you better make up for your cockiness"

"Oh believe me...I will" Sasha said before removing Becky's panties

Becky then pulled Sasha down, making her sit on the bench with her then kissed her again. Sasha put her hands on Becky's hips as she returned the kiss to her friend. Becky was about to go for another tongue kissuntil she Sasha insert her finger inside of her, making her gasp loudly and put her hands on Sasha's shoulders.

"Oh god Sasha, please give me more...I need more"

Sasha nodded her head slowly and inserted another finger inside of Becky making her moan a little louder and squeeze Sasha's shoulders. Then Sasha seductively whispered in Becky's ear as she smirked "I bet you want even more don't you?"

"Mhm...yes I do, so please give it to me Sasha"

Sasha imitated Becky before finally putting her fingers to work "Well shit...you don't have to tell me twice"

Becky gasped and moaned at the same time which is one of the reasons why she was speechless at the moment. Sasha took advantage of this moment and started fingering Becky harder and faster so Becky wrapped her arms around Sasha's neck and hold on to her tightly

"Wow you feel amazing baby...you're so wet and so tight" Sasha whispered again

The combination of Sasha's fingers and seductive tone of voice was driving Becky crazy and she knew that if this continued, she'd reach her orgasm in just a matter of minutes "mmm Sasha I'm so close" Becky finally managed to speak out as she started to literally bounce on Sasha's fingers

"That's right baby girl, recognize who the boss is"

"Ohhh god Sasha...please hurry and make me cum. Please, I need you" Becky moaned as she tightened the grip of her arms around Sasha's neck and started bouncing a lot faster and harder

"Roger that my Cheeto haired friend...one orgasm coming up" Sasha whispered again before she started fingering Becky as hard and as fast as she possibly could

"Ahhh Sashaaaa, I love you so fucking much" Becky yelled as she felt her orgasm drawing near

"C'mon baby...just let go...cum for me"

"OH FUCK SASHA! I LOVE YOU! Becky shouted as she came all over Sasha's fingers and loosened the grip of her arms arounf Sasha's neck

"There we go baby, that was amazing" Sasha said as she took her fingers out, licking them completely clean

"Thank you so much Sasha, I...I love you"

"I love you too and you're welcome...by the way, you taste fantastic

Becky smiled and kissed Sasha hard on the lips as she climbed onto her lap

"So does this mean we're together now, or was this just a one time thing?" Becky asked after pulling away from Sasha

"Oh yeah definitely"

"YAY! I love you sasha"

"I love you too baby...I love you too"

 _ **THE END! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED BUT I JUST WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR REPEATING THE SAME WORDS OVER AND OVER. PLEASE FORGIVE ME. AND DONT FORGET...LOOK AT PAGE**_


End file.
